Playable Races
Humans You know what humans are and thus they need little explaining. Compared to the rest of the GTC humans have no special powers, endurance, psionic ability, or even natural charisma, what Humans do have is a enduring attitude that tends to go against logical thought. Humanity made its way to the GTC through an unconventional and even at times outright dangerous thought process, this served to endear them to several other GTC races. Humans have a average lifespan compared to other GTC races and as such are seen as developing fast. Yaven Deep Crimson Red Skinned humanoids noted for being very attractive to various bipedal races, unofficially the "leaders" of the GTC though they claim the GTC is a equal meeting of all races. They don't have many warships or fighters, preferring to opt for Diplomacy instead, utilizing what Psionic Powers they have to attempt to influence politics and bartering for more favorable outcomes for themselves though not always successfully. Nobody's quite certain how the Yaven are considered as being attractive to nearly every bipedal race, some presume psionics are involved. Kvar A race of 7 foot tall psychically imbued gray skinned Aliens. The Kvar are a relatively haughty race with a natural psionic power, the range of which extends exponentially the more Kvar there are, a ship of 2000 could easily cover the entire planet Earth. The Kvar are so well known for their psionic power, all their equipment is operated mentally and they do not even have vocal chords with which to speak, instead speaking mentally to all other races nearby. Despite their great mental powers, they are pushovers and easily dealt with due to lacking proper endurance. Xon The Xon are the oldest race in the GTC, a race of energy beings contained in crystalline shells they grow on their homes and colony worlds, they could be considered the founders and have ages measured in Millenia. Despite their advanced status, the Xon government itself does not care for running the GTC and would rather enforce galactic rules of conduct, becoming a sort of space police for everyone else. Some Xon opt out and instead choose to explore the stars. Xon bodies are very warm to the touch, and the Crystalline shells are meant to interact with the physical world. Locus Locus is the closest translation humans have to what these insectoid like beings are. The Locus are a insect like race who hold a abrasive relationship with the rest of the GTC due to a simple factor, they are a hive mind race. Every member is a individual but a individual part of a greater whole, due to this factor they view the other races who they cannot "hear" with contempt and suspicion, preferring to stay away from them due to this fact. Gheb 8 foot tall Green Giants made of muscle and thick skins, a warrior race the Gheb view the greatest thing in life as a fight and due to the cruel nature of their planet are incredibly hardy and hard to kill. The view on "The Great Fight" is a core point in Gheb Philosophy, as not everyone born is meant to fight, but everyone can contribute to the fight in their own way through various means, this renders them surprisingly friendly and open to unconventional tactics. The sheer nature of their planet has it classified as a death world nobody would ever want to visit for the sake of their health. Le'Ka The Le'Ka are a race of bio-mechanical insectoid like lifeforms, over the countless years they have altered themselves to appear more bipedal to fit in better with other races in the GTC. The Le'Ka's origins are documented as being painful and unpleasant; the Le'Ka were originally a race of organics that were facing a crisis that would end their entire species, they developed robot workers to keep things running while they sought a solution, only for the robots to rise up and demand to not be slaves, the two sides ended up fighting reducing both populations down significantly. The Le'Ka were faced with extinction and their creations stagnancy, they opted to work together and merge into a new race of cybernetic lifeforms rather than risk losing everything. Currently they have advanced so far that while being metallic their bodies act just like living things, including bleeding and cell regeneration, a point in which they were desperate to reach. Ever since First Contact, the Le'Ka have been the closest allies to humanity. Viron A race of Mechanical Lifeforms that hold a governmental style similar to Feudal Systems of Earth, nobody is quite certain of their origin, much less the Viron themselves. Before humanity the Viron were the newest members to the GTC big players table and as such were more lenient to humanity when it joined, understanding of why they had to use their first FTL capable starship as a weapon. Viron have few special abilities compared to humans and even then those are understood as being more mechanical in nature, confusing everyone even further. Current theories are that the Viron are a experiment of sort to simulate the natural development of starfaring races. Architects Their actual name is unknown, their planet isn't easily accessible, and the people seem humanoid but as if made of living nebulae, the Architects are a unknown factor in the GTC serving not as a Client nor as a Big Player, merely as a race that people commonly deal with. The Architects are so called this for their natural talent towards building structures, almost altruistically they design and build stations, buildings, statues, works of art, or even outright stations. Out of everything the Architects don't seem to have a mean bone among them, presuming they have bones in the first place, they are simply the nicest race there.